I'd Lie
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: A sweet little songfic in Bones' POV of how she feels about Booth. Song is "I'd Lie" By Taylor Swift. Enjoy!


**I'd Lie**

**A Bones Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, I would be known as the genius rich 14-year-old who made the most awesome thing in the world but I don't so I'm not. :(**

**(A/N): I got this random idea to write a songfic oneshot about how Bones feels about Booth. And we all know she would lie about it. ;)**

**(Bones' POV)**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

I'm sitting in the car with Booth as he drives me home. He's telling me something about a bad date he had last night but I'm really not paying that much attention.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

I am completely lost in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his. The last thing I hear him say is

"Wow Bones, I swear, I don't think I'll ever find true love.

I laugh a little bit and hope to God he's wrong.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

Then he makes some lame joke about how love never works out for him. I fake a smile but I really didn't think it was funny.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

I try to make him feel better by telling him he'll always have a friend like me. We know everything about each other from our favorite songs to our favorite colors. Mine is purple and his is green. He absolutely loves to argue with people, especially criminals. His birthday is coming up soon, April seventeenth. I wonder what I will get him.

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

"I know I'll always have you, Bones. You always remind me of my little sister." he said.

I look at him with wide eyes. "You have a sister?" I ask.

He frowned. "Had." he said. "She died in a car accident when she was fifteen years old."

I nodded in understanding and rubbed his shoulder.

"You wanna see a picture of her?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

He pointed to the glove box. "It's in there." he said.

I took out the picture of Booth's father and a girl who I assumed was his sister.

"She's beautiful, Booth." I said.

He nodded.

"She has Dad's brown eyes." he said.

"So do you." I reply. I hadn't really meant to say that, and my face flushed red.

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him, _

_I'd lie_

"We're here." he said. "I'll walk you in."

I usually would have protested but honestly, I didn't want to this time. Walking me inside turned into sitting on the couch having a very long conversation about anything we could think of. Family, work, love, friends, I think we talked for about two or three hours.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I saw a few tears stream down his face when the topic of his sister came up. I think I am the only person he has ever cried in front of. After our very long conversation is over he says he needs to be getting home. I protested but after a while I reluctantly agreed.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

In our very long conversation he told me he used to take guitar lessons but told me not to tell anyone. I wouldn't, but I think its kind of sweet. He can usually read me like a book but I've always kept my love a secret from him and everyone else. Sometimes I wish I didn't.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

After a while of just sitting on the couch thinking, I decided it was time to go to bed. I had a dream he and I were together and it was absolutely perfect. I woke up thinking _he's beautiful. _If only I wasn't too stubborn to admit my feelings.

_First thought when I wake up is "My god, he's beautiful."_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

Nevermind. I'd better get to work before Cam kills me.

_**At The Jeffersonian...**_

I was at my desk doing research on the newest case we had been working on. It was very hard to concentrate because Angela was sitting beside me sighing loudly. I could easily tell she was bored.

"Would you please stop doing that? It's very irritating." I said.

She smiled. "Sorry." After a couple more minutes she started tapping her pen on her sketch pad.

I stared at her with my 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-games' look. She put her hands up in defense. "Sorry, I'm just bored." she said.

"I can tell." I replied with a smile.

All of a sudden she asked me a question that caught me off guard. "Sweetie?"

"Yeah, Ange?"

"Are you in love with Booth?" she asked.

_And if you asked me if I love him_

"What would give you that idea?" I asked nervously.

She smiled. "The way you guys are always so in sync and the way you act around each other."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but already knew what she was going to say.

"Like, how you can't stop smiling around each other and finish each other's sentences and stuff." she said.

I really couldn't think of anything to say because I knew it was true. I loved Seeley Booth.

"Also, Sweets told me he thought you guys were in love too." said Angela.

I stood up at that. "I'll kill him!" I said, starting to run for the door.

"Wait!" Angela held my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"So...is it true? Do you love him?" she asked.

_If you asked me if I loved him, _

I laughed nervously. "I've told you before, our relationship is strictly professional."

"_Sure _it is." Angela said sarcastically.

"Angela, I don't love Booth!" I said.

_I'd lie_

**(A/N): I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
